


【利艾】艾尔迪亚青少年性教育指导

by Kai_0618



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_0618/pseuds/Kai_0618
Summary: 15岁那年发生在古堡雨夜里的故事。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	【利艾】艾尔迪亚青少年性教育指导

双轮车，自娱自乐产物  
15岁那年发生在古堡雨夜里的故事。

雨淅沥地下了一整天，湿冷的气息侵入石砌的古堡，混杂着夏夜的汗水一起黏在后背上。抬手一拧前襟，仿佛能攥出一桶多的水来。入夜，雨声变急了些。城堡内的光线比平日里更昏暗些，仅靠墙壁上悬挂的火把不足以驱散压来的黑夜，餐厅的长桌上多点了两盏煤油灯。晚餐是寻常的炖菜和烤土豆，考虑到白日里辛苦的扫除，佩特拉难得奢侈地往焦脆的表皮上额外撒了些盐巴。

“虽说是住在古堡里，但平时就足够阴冷了，没想到下雨天还能让人更难受。” 奥路欧拄着下巴，不耐烦地挖了一勺炖菜放入口中。

“你也少说两句吧，现在的情况总比在壁外的时候要强多了。” 佩特拉瞪了坐在她斜对面的奥路欧一眼。

“在壁外调查的时候经常会遇到下雨的时候吗？” 艾伦听到前辈们的对话，将视线从土豆上移了过来。

埃尓德也停下来自己的勺子，抬起头解释说：  
“不算经常吧，只有夏天偶尔会碰上糟糕的天气。白天在雨中行军的确很不舒服，但晚上我们都会在森林里用帐篷扎营，不用担心睡觉的时候淋雨。”

“那早上是不是需要进行快速拔营吗？” 艾伦想起自己曾经的训练项目。

“如果你能变成巨人一下子把房子搭好再拆了的话，我们就不用那么辛苦了。” 奥路欧插话道。

“诶？” 艾伦有些呆楞。

“奥路欧，巨人之力不是那么方便的东西。” 根塔有些听不下去了。

“有什么关系，你看他不也是一副干劲满满地样子吗？” 奥路欧下巴朝艾伦的方向一撇：“对吧，小鬼？”

“是，我会努力的！” 艾伦连忙答道。

佩特拉无奈地拉住少年的袖子，说道：“艾伦你也不用什么话都答应，你现在需要遵守的只有兵长的命令。”

这时，利威尔把勺子往碗里一搁，他的胳膊肘搭在椅背上，开口道：  
“你们几个，吃完了没有？我还等着收拾呢。”

“是！” 五人齐声答复道，又接着埋头对付没啥滋味的蘑菇炖菜了。

长官抓起茶杯，喝了口有些凉了的红茶。煤油灯暖黄的光线照在他的下属们身上，除了最年轻的那个，其他几位士兵的右手上都有一排整齐的牙印，伤口很新。

…

收拾完碗筷，奥路欧和根塔按照条例看送艾伦回到位于地下室的房间。奥路欧抬手摸了下楼梯口的石砖，砖缝处湿漉漉的正滴着水。

“看起来不妙啊，地下室还能住人吗？” 奥路欧侧过头对根塔说。

“先下去看看吧，不行再去请兵长。”

三人提着灯下楼，逐步点亮沿途的火把。果不其然，地下室的渗水情况比上面还要严重些。火光照射在地面已经积了一层的雨水上，房间的天花板上也有多处滴水的痕迹，床铺和枕头更是已经完全潮湿了。

“还真是够呛呢，小鬼。” 奥路欧按了按床褥，“你没有藏什么好东西在枕头下面吧？”

“……应该没有。”

“哼，猜你也没藏。”

根塔已经去寻兵长他们了，没等多久，利威尔班六个人就都聚在了地下室里。长官还戴着橡胶手套和围裙，看起来刚刚还在水池边刷着碗。

“可能是城堡年久失修导致排水管道出了问题。” 埃尔德粗略地检查了一下，“只能等白天的时候再试着修理了。”

“兵长，今晚需要给艾伦暂时换个房间过夜吗？” 佩特拉询问道，其他三人也商量着准备再打扫出一个空房间来。

利威尔瞥了眼正抬头望向天花板的少年，后者像是忘记这是他要歇息的地方一样，全然没有在意围绕着自己的讨论。利威尔问道：

“喂，艾伦。你想换一个房间吗？” 

艾伦依旧盯着头顶正不断渗水的天花板，喃喃着说：  
“我觉得……就这么坐着过一个晚上，好像也行得通。” 

“你这样说，我们心里更过意不去了。” 埃尔德皱起了眉头：“虽然你的力量比较特殊，但到底还只是个十五岁的新兵。”

“是啊，二楼的储物室应该可以腾出来，把被褥挪进去就好。” 根塔对佩塔拉说。

“不用了，都回去早点休息吧。”   
利威尔伸手拎住了艾伦的衣领，把发呆的下属往后拽了一个踉跄：“今晚这小鬼跟我住。”

艾伦惊讶地转过头看向长官，正要张嘴说些什么就被男人的动作打断了。利威尔抬脚轻踹了下男孩的屁股，命令道：  
“听好了，你现在立刻去洗漱，我待会儿检查。”  
“如果我发现你的指甲缝里有一点污渍，你就做好今晚睡在庭院里的准备吧。”

…

古堡里有个荒废多年的石砌浴池，锅炉房连通着浴池是利威尔班最先也是最常使用的设施。第一天加入利威尔班的时候，艾伦还没学会怎么拧抹布呢，就被长官按进热水里将监禁时期的一身脏臭冲了个干净。

这夜，艾伦在浴池里多磨蹭了一会儿。保险起见，又把牙刷了一遍后，他才忐忑地走到阁楼长官的住处，抬手敲了敲紧闭的门扉。门内传来脚步声，少年的咽喉紧张地滑动了一下。

门开了，利威尔抱着胳膊倚靠在门框上，男人没有系他标志性的领巾，衬衫的扣子也被解开了两枚，看上去少了几分白日里的严肃。他扫了一眼不知道该把手放在哪里才好的下属：  
“洗好了？”

“是，还请您检查！” 艾伦突然立正回答。

“手伸出来。” 利威尔挑高了眉毛，“把嘴也张开。”

“ ——啊？” 艾伦感到很疑惑，但还是听话地露出了牙齿。

长官凑近下属仔细打量了片刻，接着侧过身让出了道路，朝屋内歪了下头：  
“进来吧。”

艾伦依旧立在门口没有动弹，他腼腆而局促地询问道：  
“兵长需要我去打水，或者泡红茶之类的吗？”

“你再磨蹭一会儿就到后半夜了，赶紧滚去床上睡觉。”

“是！” 挨训的下属打了个激灵。

艾伦同手同脚地走进长官的卧室，他径直盯着床架去了，没敢多打量几眼屋内的陈设。少年缩进被子里，只占了床铺右边的一小半。他将被子盖到了脸上，只露出一双猫一样的眼睛和稀疏的眉毛，看上去惹人怜爱极了。

阁楼的空气要比地下室里干燥清爽得多，无法通风的地下，气味难免要闷臭一些。长官的床铺并不柔软，只是比下属们睡的要大一号。被子里应该是塞满了新弹的棉花，不像艾伦在睡的那张，压在身上死沉。也许是难得的温暖，又或者是被子散发着的好闻气味让男孩感到久违的安心。他偷偷将视线放回长官身上。艾伦发现男人没有要过来的意思，利威尔关上门，转身走到房间内摆放着的书桌后坐下。桌面上点着盏蜡烛，男人借着烛光继续批阅起垒在他眼前的一摞文件。

“兵长还不睡觉吗？” 男孩鼓起勇气问道。

“我得先把实验报告写好。” 长官头也没抬地回答。

“报告不是由韩吉分队长负责记录的吗？”

“我也要从监管人的视角写一份，可以理解为评估你的危险系数。”

艾伦好奇地小声问：“那您觉得我危险吗？”

利威尔瞥了男孩一眼，嗤笑道：  
“对我来说，极低。”

阁楼内的谈话声停止了，一时只剩窗外雨点打在玻璃上和笔尖划过纸张的声音。艾伦躺在床上不敢翻身，生怕打搅到兵长的公务。一份文件写好了，利威尔将羽毛笔扔回了墨水瓶里。他将双脚搭在书桌上，身子带着座椅向后仰去。夜里的暴雨扰得他心烦，长官抱着胳膊，朝借宿在他床上的下属看去。男孩的一双眼睛还睁得老大，火光将他雪夜一样的灰色瞳眸映成璀璨的金，他察觉到视线后缓缓朝长官转了过来。

“你怎么还没闭眼？” 利威尔的声音有些疲倦。

“只要闭上眼睛，就会想到自己现在跟兵长待在一个房间里，怎么都没办法睡着了。” 艾伦小心翼翼地说。

“是吗，你好像很在意我的事情？” 利威尔将头靠在椅背上，望向了天花板。

“我只是有跟前辈们打听过。” 艾伦又往被子里缩了些， “其实在我还没当训练兵的时候，就已经憧憬着兵长了。”

利威尔挑中的孩子的样貌与那个出发前总能在人群里瞧见的小鬼逐渐重合；他想起少年抻长脖子，亮着眼睛望向他的模样，也想起这家伙每次都会说，是英雄们回来了。

“啊，那个吵闹的小鬼原来是你啊。”

“诶，兵长记得我吗？”

“没什么。” 利威尔朝他摆了摆手：“为什么不来直接问我呢，你很怕我？”

“那是因为……兵长跟我之前想的有些不一样。” 艾伦的眉毛蹙起。

“哪里？”

艾伦犹豫着开口道：“我听说您是地下街出身，以为您会更桀骜一点？”

“你是说，没想到我会这么听上面的命令吧。” 利威尔抬手指了下天花板。

“嗯，审判庭上的时候，兵长要更像传闻里的那样。”

利威尔看向只露出一双眼睛的男孩：“如果我在你这个年纪，倒确实是那个样子的。现在嘛，更多得考虑的是如何活下去的问题。”

“你之前不会是因为我踹掉你一颗牙的事儿，一直埋怨着我吧。” 长官接着逼问。

“没有，虽然确实很痛啦。” 艾伦连忙解释， “而且我现在也没有那么怕了，除了扫除的时候。”

“撒娇也不好用，臭小鬼。”男人轻笑了一声：“ 我的事情如果你想知道的话，就用你自己的来交换吧。”

艾伦稍微偏了下头，闷声说道：“关于巨人之力和我父亲的事情我应该都有报告过吧。”

“巨人那些是韩吉和埃尔文才会在意的事情。” 利威尔将椅子腿落回地面上，“我对你也很好奇，换句话说，我想了解你。作为你的监护人，我希望能知道你的想法。”

“我明白了。” 艾伦半晌才出声道。

得到答复后，男人接着说：“刚才我回答了你的问题，那么接下来轮到你了。先前在地下室，你望着天花板的时候都在想些什么？”

男孩的眼睛霎时瞪得溜圆，利威尔瞧见他的耳尖红了起来。过了一会儿，艾伦低垂下眼帘，小声说道：“是……妈妈。”

利威尔挑起了眉毛，示意自己在听。

“在我很小的时候，妈妈会在下雨天拉上窗帘，陪着我睡觉。” 艾伦羞怯地解释道：“明明我完全不害怕打雷。”

“唱摇篮曲？”

“对，一首我已经想不起调子的旋律。” 艾伦紧张地看向利威尔，不知道长官会怎么想他不成熟的下属。

利威尔叹了口气：“我说，艾伦哟。你到现在还没闭眼睡觉，不会原本就是打算让我去哄你吧？”

听到长官的话，艾伦拼命地摇头否认。

“嘛……算了。” 利威尔这么说着，抬手脱掉了自己的上衣，烛光肆意地照耀在男人野兽一般紧实的肌肉上。他站起身来，用手指捻过灯芯熄灭了烛火。整个人隐没在夜色里，只有丝绸一样让人震颤的声音传来，由远到近：“抱歉，我习惯裸睡，只能让你多担待一下了。”

艾伦感觉床垫朝左边的方向陷了下去，耳边多了另一个人的呼吸声。他先是意识到男人身上也有被褥上好闻的气味，接着，他才意识到利威尔兵长就躺在他旁边。利威尔侧躺在自己的床上，外面的雨还没有停，今晚不会有月光洒落。男人的双眼适应了黑暗，他看清了一只手外，正浑身僵硬地挺着的脆弱小鬼。利威尔的胳膊拄着下巴，被子下撑出了一小块儿悬空。男人拍了拍自己身前的位置，低声邀请道：  
“要靠过来吗？”

艾伦没有回答。瞬息之后，男孩红着脸蛋儿拱了过去，被褥间也跟着摩擦出声音。他的脑袋挨在长官的枕头边，颤抖着不敢碰到男人的身体，身底下的床垫随着他的动作嗡动。接着，长官的声音从他头顶传来：  
“我在你这个年纪的时候，偶尔也还会想起母亲。”

男人搂住了自己发誓要保护的孩子，低声道：  
“晚安，臭小鬼。”

艾伦在黑暗中眨了下眼睛，柔软的睫毛扫过长官的手臂。利威尔的体温要比他低不少，只有心脏跳动的胸膛处散发着热意。艾伦闭上眼睛，低头埋进男人的怀里，停下了颤抖。

突然，利威尔察觉到有个滚烫且逐渐坚硬的东西抵在自己的腿上，他猛地坐起身，骂道：  
“青春期的小鬼就是麻烦！” 男人像是掩饰着什么一样，连忙走下了床，头也没回地命令道：“你自己处理一下。”

“不用了，等一会儿就好了。” 艾伦涨红着脸说。

利威尔没听到身后传来动静，转过头来又重复了一遍：  
“我让你处理，你是听不懂话吗？”

“可是我不知道怎么处理啊！” 艾伦有些失控地吼道，脸红的像要滴血。他意识到了自己对长官不敬的语气，又含糊地小声解释：“平时早上都是等它自己下去的……”

地下街出身的长官感到心情很复杂，他眉头紧皱着，疑惑地问下属：“你们训练兵的同龄人之间不会讨论这些事情的吗？”

利威尔印象里十五岁的毛头小子，应该是满脑袋的黄色废料。晚上跟朋友讲着下流笑话，脑子里想着白天见到的大屁股的妞，一只手在亵裤里动个没完。

“宿舍里的确有人聊过，但我从来都对这些不感兴趣……他们也就没有再拉着我了。” 艾伦蜷起膝盖，将自己缩在了床头。

“啧。” 男人的心情更复杂了。

利威尔叹了口气，他走到书桌旁又点燃了那支烧到一半的蜡烛，然后又在房间里找到了条干净的毛巾。长官端着蜡盏走回了床边，将蜡烛放在艾伦那侧的床头柜上，语气无奈地开口道：  
“我就教你一次。” 利威尔掀开被子，膝盖抵在少年的屁股前，“这是很正常的反应，你用不着害臊。” 

话音刚落，长官便掰开了男孩的双腿，伸手将他的裤子从胯骨上褪下。还在发育的性器官颤颤巍巍地暴露在空气中，他的小腹下还没长出卷曲的毛发，颜色白净的柱身上青筋凸起，形状姣好得像个装饰品。

长官用拇指和中指圈起男孩阴茎的底部，缓缓向上推起，顶端兴奋地吐出了些透明的汁液。艾伦羞涩地将脸挡在胳膊下，他修长的脖颈上已经起了一层薄汗。男人的食指刮过湿润的头部，绕着转一个圆，接着又用粗糙的指腹捻着柱身向下滑：“我说过只会教你一次的对吧。你现在不好好看着的话，待会儿又忘了该怎么办？”

艾伦听话地擎高了双臂，将染上霞色的可爱脸蛋儿从阴影里露出，眼睛里盈满了水雾。利威尔满意地观赏着下属情色的样子，手指颁奖似地剥出了男孩粉嫩的龟头，夸赞道：  
“乖孩子。” 

他用掌心磨蹭着男孩任人摆弄的性器顶部，耐心讲解道：“这里的知觉要更敏感些，可以稍稍刺激一下，就像这样……” 说着，长官轻轻抠弄了下阴茎的铃口。

“哈啊！”强烈的感官快感害得艾伦腾地拱起自己纤细的腰肢，柔韧的线条弯成一道漂亮的新月。男孩小口喘着气，将自己的下半身送入长官的手中，他的表情登时变得可怜而迷乱起来。

长官的手指并起，改为拢住下属挺立的青涩性器，顺着对方的呼吸声上下撸动着。另一只手摸上了艾伦被烛火晃成蜜色的大腿，温润的触感像是暖玉雕刻而成的。利威尔收了些劲儿，看着自己的手指在男孩光洁的大腿上压出凹陷的痕迹，愉悦地说：  
“你可以理解成在操自己的拳头。”

“操？”

“无知也得有个限度，小鬼。” 

男人在艾伦的屁股上拍了一下，臀部的软肉弹在他的掌心里，勾得他想尽情地揉捏一番。男孩的身子蹭得红成了一片，惊叫从嗓子里冒出，眼睛里旋着的泪水到底还是落了下来。利威尔松开了双手，转而托起下属脆弱的囊袋，轻柔地搓弄了起来：  
“这里是最脆弱的地方，要小心些对待。” 接着，他又加快节奏套弄了几下，继续道：“如果你想要早点完事儿，可以在脑子里想些自己喜欢的人？”

少年灰色的眼睛失去了焦距，涣散的眼神揭露了他的大脑已经被男人的动作搅得像是黄油一样融化在快感里了。利威尔伏下身子，男人的斜方肌高高隆起，他凝视着艾伦挺翘鼻尖上的几颗汗珠，恶劣地哄问道：“你现在脑子里在想着谁？同期的女孩，还是酒吧里的女招待？”

男孩粉红的舌尖抵在贝齿上，饱满的嘴唇嗡动着相碰又分开，破碎的话语混着喘息声一起被吐出：“哈……谁也…….没有想……嗯……谁也……想不起来了……” 

艾伦半阖上眼睛，眼神缱绻地看向长官，哑声道：“只有兵长……”

利威尔在男孩玻璃珠似的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影，他愣住了一瞬，手指下意识地收紧。艾伦吃痛地扭着腰挣扎着射在了男人手里，他的后背又砸回了床上，迷离地望着天花板。高潮后的少年像是一条离岸的鱼，浑身湿漉漉的，他瘫软在床上，只剩胸腹还在剧烈地伏动着。

男人像是大梦初醒一般，这才将手心里的浊白抹在干净的毛巾上。他正要起身，却被一根脱力的手指勾住了裤脚。艾伦的视线停在利威尔胯下鼓囊的一大团上，男孩还喘着粗气，朝长官微笑着问：  
“兵长不需要我帮忙解决一下嘛？”

“不用了。” 

男人感觉自己的性器涨得生疼，但还是凭借着自己远超人类平均水平的道德和良心回绝了自己好心的“学生”。利威尔将自己的性器从裤子里掏了出来，随手套弄了两下。获得释放的凶器猛地从束缚里弹出，在空气中晃动着占据了艾伦的全部视线。与少年秀丽得能装进展览柜里的那一根截然不同，眼前的庞然大物硬得发紫，看上去狰狞得更像是刑具。

艾伦坐起身，白皙的脖子向前倾去，小巧的椎骨棘起，将后颈的薄弱展露在长官眼底。他试探着将手指拂在男人的骨节突出的右手上，两人交触的肌肤传来温热而酥麻的痒意。男孩垂着眼睑，卷翘的睫毛震颤着在脸颊上留下蝶似的影，他用无辜的语气引诱道：  
“可刚才都麻烦兵长了，就当是检验教学成果也不好吗？”

监护人先生对这个刚开荤，就已经无师自通地学会撩拨人的孩子感到很头疼。没有人能拒绝山羊幼崽天真的请求，更何况他们都是恶魔的化身。利威尔喉结微动，他沉默地挪开了自己的右手，放任男孩柔软的指腹摸上了自己滚烫的阴茎。

少年摸索着用双手拢住男人性器的根部，感受着柱身上暴起的血管和沉甸甸的筋肉。艾伦依照着长官先前教导的那样，一只手圈弄着龟头下敏感的区域，另一只手在阴茎的底端有节奏的撸动着。接着，他惊讶地发现自己掌心中的这根东西又涨长了几分，男孩好奇地喃喃道：“好大。”

利威尔瞧着下属认真的表情，怀疑男孩是将自己的老二当成什么爱不释手的新玩具了。男人焦躁地抓了下自己的发根，他紧咬着牙关才忍住了将脑内旖旎的欲念变为现实的动作。监护人先生觉得自己平日里引以为傲的自制力，此刻在床上，全部都用来压抑住自己不要去哄骗艾伦张开嘴，用他的舌头来舔一舔的话语。因为他知道他的男孩会听话的。

在男人的脑海里，艾伦会用他那张可爱的脸蛋磨蹭在自己的阴茎上，虔诚又乖顺地亲吻着即将使用他的性器。然后，他会伸出柔软的舌头舔舐起柱身，再张开嘴唇温柔地含住男人硕圆的龟头。男孩那双漂亮的灰色眼睛里噙满泪水，表情痛苦又带着欢愉地将这根东西缓慢吞进他的喉咙深处。他的鼻尖会埋进自己的囊袋里，温热的气息则反复地喷吐在自己绷紧的腹肌上。

可现实是他妈的青少年手活指导与实践。

监护人先生光是遐想了那副销魂的景象就觉得要糟，男孩湿软的口腔和温度远高于常人的喉管，还有那双泫然欲泣的眼睛。利威尔觉得自己就像回到了十七八岁精力充沛的时候，跟个愣头青一样脑子里的血液全往下半身冲去。

在艾伦摆动着胳膊已经有些手酸的时候，他察觉到长官的喘息声变得粗重而急迫起来。接着，男孩感觉手中的物什一阵弹动。在艾伦怔然的注视下滚烫的精液喷涌而出，浓厚的白浊溅射在他胸前的衣襟上，还有些许沾染在了他的脸颊上。

利威尔的眼前恍惚了几秒，他在这段超然物外的时间里感慨了一下自己曾经的持久力。可能太久没有正经地使用过自己胯下的兄弟了，再加上年纪大了确实有点影响。等他缓过来后发现，小孩儿已经累得躺回被窝里去了。利威尔伸手拎住艾伦的衣领想要将他染上脏污的上衣脱掉，意识有些迷糊的男孩顺从地举起了胳膊，洗得褪色的青灰色叉叉衫被随意地扔在了地上。

监护人先生用毛巾擦干净了艾伦的胸腹上的汗珠，薄薄一层肌肉优美地包裹在少年的骨骼上，已然沉沉睡去的男孩在睡梦中发出一声不耐地闷哼。利威尔的胳膊撑在艾伦的耳边，他伏下身子，视线紧盯在男孩红润的嘴唇上，拇指缓慢地抹过艾伦的脸颊。他在那里停了半晌，最后还是选择用手捋过艾伦前额柔软的发丝，将自己的孩子光洁的额头露出，他怜爱地吻在了男孩的眼皮上。

三十四岁的利威尔·阿克曼先生紧捏着一条毛巾，表情凝重地坐在床边。他将额头抵在自己的掌中，心想自己是最糟糕的大人。

…

第二天，还是分队长的韩吉捧着一摞新写好的训练计划书踹开了古堡的大门。沉浸在巨人幻想中的韩吉不停地畅谈着自己大胆的构想，突然，她察觉到调查兵团的士兵长先生今天的表情比往日里还要更加凶恶。韩吉停下自己长篇大论，关切地问自己的多年好友：  
“黑眼圈太重了吧，利威尔。你昨晚又没睡觉吗？”

利威尔不着痕迹地瞥了眼站在稍远处的年轻下属，艾伦今天穿了件长官的黑色衬衣，正微笑着跟前辈们谈论着什么，眼睛亮得像夜里的星子。

男人移回了视线，烦躁地骂道：  
“吵死了，混蛋四眼。”

—END—


End file.
